When public safety personnel (for example, police officers, firefighters, and the like) are called to a location of an incident, other public safety personnel located remote to the incident (for example, at a police station, a fire station, a call center, and the like) may monitor the public safety personnel located at the incident. In many cases, such monitoring is performed by listening to voice communications.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.